


The One Where Dean Crashes A Wedding.

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Castiel, Flirting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean crashes Cas' sister's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Crashes A Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving for my senior trip to Disney World on Monday so there won't be any updates for either of my multi-chapter fics, but I wanted to leave you guys with something. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I tried. I haven't exactly had the best day (my phone was stolen) so please excuse me if the ending kind of sucks.  
> Note that this is the first non-HS AU drabble I have done. Can I get a high-five? :)
> 
> Also, please please please be sure to leave drabble requests in my ask box on Tumblr if you want me to write anything specific. Really, I'm not just kidding and saying I'll do it. I have a list so far and I wanna add to it. I like having options.  
> My Tumblr: http://castiel-lord-of-the-bees.tumblr.com/

Castiel loved Anna, he really did, and her new husband, Inias was a really great guy, but all he wanted at that moment was to go home and study for his upcoming midterms, which really says something about how unpleasant the wedding was. For the first time in a long time, Castiel actually found himself feeling a bit lonely, like he wished there was someone there with him, a date or even just a friend.

So far, in the span of just 30 minutes since the reception started, he’d had his cheeks pinched, been told that he looked “so grown up” since the last time so-and-so had seen him (which, honestly, must have been years ago because he recognized maybe two of them), and been asked when he planned to settle down with a nice girl, which led to him explaining to his great-aunt Hester what being pansexual meant and how he could be perfectly happy settling down with someone of _any_ gender, which was kind of like explaining poetry to fish. All in all, this wedding was not fun. Not at all.

He did, however, come to greatly appreciate the open bar.

“Whiskey on the rocks, please,” Castiel tiredly told the bartender, who shot him a look of sympathy before turning to make his drink. He leaned against the counter with a sigh, rubbing at his temples with the pads of his fingers, trying to soothe away the headache he could feel forming.

“You okay, buddy?” An unfamiliar voice asked, and when he looked up, about ready to tell the man that no, he was not okay and he’d really like to be left alone right now, thank you, he was met with a pair of friendly olive green eyes.

The bartender returned with his drink, sliding it carefully across the bar toward him. He held up a finger, indicating for the other man to wait, and brought the glass to his lips, taking a deep drink. Placing the glass back down on the bar counter, he turned to the green-eyed man, forcing a smile. “Better now.”

The other man raised an eyebrow, a question lurking in his eyes, but he refrained from asking it. Instead, he offered his hand for what Castiel presumed was to be a handshake, smiling. “Dean Winchester.”

He took his hand, shaking it firmly. “Castiel Novak.”

“So who are you to the bride and groom? Adorable nephew? Hot younger cousin?”

Castiel felt his face beginning to heat up and looked down, a shy smile forming on his lips. It’d been awhile since anyone had flirted with him, so he wasn’t used to the attention. “Younger brother of the bride.”

Dean laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling from his smiling, which was evident even in his eyes. “So I was right about some things, at least.”

“Such as?” Castiel asked, curious. He was neither one of the things Dean had suggested, so he was curious to hear what he had to say.

“You’re younger than them, for one.” Dean told him.

“Oh,” Castiel said, trying not to feel too disappointed with the lack of flirting.

Dean leaned forward so his face was just inches from Castiel’s, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. “And you’re certainly adorable. And definitely hot.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Castiel said, his blush spreading to his neck, but when he tried to look away he felt a finger under his chin, directing his gaze back to Dean’s.

“Dance with me,” Dean said confidently, though there was an air of nervousness to him, like he was worried Castiel might say no.

“Okay.”

Dean took his hand gently, tugging him along behind him toward the dance floor, his drink left sitting, long forgotten, on the counter. The other man placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, meaning that he meant to take the lead, and Castiel let him, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“So,” Castiel said conversationally as they moved around the dance floor, a slow song playing as they swayed. “You know, you never did tell me who you were.”

“Well,” Dean said, humming like he was thinking over his answer carefully. “I’m an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky men and women.”

Castiel laughed, leaning back so he could look at his dance partner. “No, I mean how do you know the bride and groom?” He leaned in close, whispering, teasingly, “Maybe _you’re_ the groom’s hot cousin.”

Dean looked a bit embarrassed, looking down. “Um, no.”

Castiel nodded, guessing again, “Nephew? Friend?”

“Ah, no,” Dean said, chuckling nervously. He glanced up at Castiel from underneath his long lashes. “Not quite either of those.”

“Well then, who are you?” Castiel asked, bringing his arms up to wrap around the back of other man’s neck.

“Ah, well,” Dean said, before sighing, his shoulders drooping a bit in resignation as he stepped back, letting Castiel's arms fall from his shoulders. “I may be the guy who crashed a wedding for the food.”

“Wait, what?”

“My friend Charlie and I,” Dean explained, looking away, embarrassed. “We saw the wedding and just thought, hey why not? I mean, it wasn’t exactly hard to get in or anything. And we figured no one would miss a piece of cake or two.” He shrugged, glancing back to gauge Castiel’s reaction. “But you know, it’s cool if you’re mad. I don’t really blame you.”

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah-?”

But Dean never did get to finish his sentence, because just as the words came out, he found his mouth, well, otherwise occupied. When Castiel pulled back, smiling, he just stared at him in confusion. Castiel reached up, returning his arms to their proper position behind his neck.

“I’m really _really_ glad you did.”

  


 


End file.
